


Headlights, Highways (Your Life Collides With Mine)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The first kiss was short and wet; Sam used too much teeth and there wasn't enough time for Dean to think. [Dean POV]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Headlights, Highways (Your Life Collides With Mine)  
Summary:** The first kiss was short and wet; Sam used too much teeth and there wasn’t enough time for Dean to think. [Dean POV]  
_written for_[ ](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_challenges/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_challenges/)**spn_challenges** **First 20 Times** [First Kiss]  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Dean, Sam (WINCEST)  
**Word Count:** 726  
**Warnings:** Wincest, duh.  
**Author’s Notes:** Don’t worry, this won’t be my last pre-series 20 Firsts. LOL.Title taken from "Headlights" by Dispatch which plot bunnied me and if you can, listen to it while reading this fic because that song is just S/D love all over.

 

\- - -

The first kiss was short and wet; Sam used too much teeth and there wasn’t enough time for Dean to think. Colorado was only a few miles behind them and already the Arizona heat was getting to Dean’s head. He had already taken Sam too far – he wasn’t supposed to leave the Nebraska state lines or even the city limits for that matter and he didn’t want to imagine what John would say when he got back. 

The first kiss was something amazing even if Dean’s fingers were gripping the grill of the Impala uncomfortably and his jeans were heating up from the headlights. The first kiss was something special because Sam’s mouth was velvet-like and small and Dean could taste mint and hot anger on his lips for days after. The first kiss was something entirely spontaneous since Sam had been walking away, Dean trying to keep his cool like none of it mattered and he dropped his bags and Dean had thought something was wrong, that Sam had got hurt or changed his mind; in seconds, Sam’s mouth was over his in a hasty fashion and Dean couldn’t comprehend it. The first kiss was something meaningful, Dean thinks, because the Winchester’s have never really been the ones for words, but actions. A fierce glare for when you fucked up royally, a clap on the back for a well-deserved congratulations, a smile for a good joke… a kiss that hurts in the best and worst of ways to say goodbye.

Dean tries to hold on longer when Sam pulls away – his lips tingle in the onslaught of summer air and reality. He leans forward, trying to grasp for more of Sam, a new and wild beast suddenly rearing its head inside of him, but he’s pushed back onto the hood of his car. Sam looks past Dean’s shoulder – his bus approaches and Sam’s face is flooded in headlights and dust. His fingers stay on Dean’s chest and his fingers curl into Dean’s shirt as the bus groans and coasts to a stop a few feet ahead – Dean’s hand clutches onto Sam’s and the look Sam gives him… for a moment, Dean’s sure his brother changed his mind. But there’s a beat of a second as Sam’s fingers uncurl from Dean’s shirt and an odd sense of coldness envelopes the spot where Sam used to be even in the humidity of the desert. 

Dean’s leg burns hot and he knows he’ll regret leaving the headlights on so long because he loves that car so much, but at that moment, it doesn’t matter as the bus leaves with Sam inside. He gets back in the car eventually, hours and hours after the bus fades in his headlights and the feel of Sam’s lips on his on begins to disappear. He sits inside the car for a few minutes, rubbing his eyes – his hands come back sparkling wet, though he doesn’t remember rain.

Dean pulls away from the make-shift bus stop, turns around and for a moment, he stops to look over his shoulder with the stupid hope that Sam will be standing there. But it’s nothing but dark highway and starry skies and Dean tears off back towards Nebraska and all he can see is Sam’s shadowed face and the moment of hesitance in his eyes and all he can feel is rain on his cheeks and his own hands running rough across his face – he can’t feel Sam.

When Dean gets back to their crumbling apartment block, John demands where he’d been and nothing more – there’s a coffee on the counter in front of him and John’s moving his hand over and through the steam in a slow and steady motion. Dean doesn’t have to answer with words because John knows by the look on his face and he sighs and shrugs, but doesn’t yell like Dean expected him to. Dean walks numbly down the hallway towards the room he used to share with Sam and when he steps in, it’s eerily empty even though the both of them together, they didn’t own much besides clothes and a few tattered posters. Dean climbs into his bed fully clothed and watches Sam’s bed with unblinking eyes for what seems days before a pair of headlights wash over the faded black blanket and Dean has to look away.

\- - -

 


End file.
